vfandomcom-20200214-history
V (2009)
Let the invasion begin. V is a re-imagining of the 1980's television series, airing on ABC. The series premiere aired on November 3, 2009. On May 13, 2011, ABC canceled the series. In response the fan campaign "Project Alice" was reported to be petitioning Warner Brothers to renew the series on a different network. Premise V'' is a re-imagining of the 1980s series about the world's first encounter with an alien race. Simultaneously appearing over 29 major cities in the world, the Visitors (or V's) promote a message of peace. Through their generous offer to share advanced technology, the V's build a following that may actually hide a more malevolent agenda, one that twists a very deep component of human nature: devotion. While the world quickly becomes fascinated with the V's and their link to wonders just beyond the reach of human understanding, FBI Counterterrorism Agent Erica Evans discovers a secret hidden beneath the skin of every V - a secret that may threaten the lives of everyone close to her. Yet for her teenage son, Tyler, the V's are his ticket to something big and hopeful - a new chance for mankind to unite in common goals. To Chad Decker, a career-hungry news reporter, his exclusive interview with Anna, the leader of the V's, is crucial to his dominating the airwaves. Also unsure about the Visitors is Father Jack Landry, a Catholic priest questioning his faith in the wake of the Visitors' arrival. Seeking answers outside the church, Father Jack, along with Erica, discovers that there are other dissidents who believe the Visitors are not who they say they are, including Ryan Nichols, who is faced with his own life-altering decision when the V's show up. Never has there been more at stake - it truly is the dawning of a new day. Cast and Characters; Main cast *Elizabeth Mitchell as Erica Evans *Morris Chestnut as Ryan Nichols *Joel Gretsch as Father Jack Landry *Charles Mesure as Kyle Hobbes (recurring Season 1, starring Season 2) *Lourdes Benedicto as Valerie Stevens (Season 1) *Logan Huffman as Tyler Evans *Laura Vandervoort as Lisa *Morena Baccarin as Anna *Scott Wolf as Chad Decker Supporting cast *Christopher Shyer as Marcus *Mark Hildreth as Joshua *David Richmond-Peck as Georgie Sutton *Roark Critchlow as Paul Kendrick *Rekha Sharma as Sarita Malik *Scott Hylands as Father Travis *Lexa Doig as Leah Pearlman Seasons Season 1 : ''Main article: Season 1 Season 2 Main article: Season 2 : Media Comments *Matt Roush, TV Guide: "...great suspenseful fun, deluxe entertainment with no pretense to do anything but hook the audience." *Scott Peters, Writer for V: "They (the original V miniseries) were a military show, we're a character/relationship drama set against this (alien invasion). We wanted to see what a businessman or mom would do when faced with something like this." *Jace, Televisionary: "Coming off of her run as Juliet on Lost, the sensational Elizabeth Mitchell is absolutely captivating here as tough-as-nails Erica Evans." Trivia *From executive producer Scott Peters, Emmy-nominated creator of The 4400, comes a bold re-imagining of the sci-fi classic. *The series is produced by HDFilms in association with Warner Bros. *Scott Peters is executive producer/writer and Steve Pearlman and Jace Hall are executive producers. *The pilot of V'' aired at Comic-Con on Saturday July 25, 2009. A question-and-answer session took place with actors Elizabeth Mitchell, Morris Chestnut, Joel Gretsch, Morena Baccarin and Scott Wolf and executive producers Scott Peters, Jeffrey Bell, Steve Pearlman and Jace Hall. *So far, ''V has been picked up by television networks in the U.S., Canada, Mexico, Ireland, the UK, Australia, Singapore, Italy, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, South Africa, Colombia, Perú and Hungary. * Morena Baccarin, who plays Anna, previously starred in the TV series Firefly as Inara Serra. Alan Tudyk, who played Dale Maddox, also starred in Firefly as Hoban "Wash" Washburne. * Although Kenneth Johnson is not involved in the production of the 2009 re-imagining, Johnson is credited with the story of the pilot. Category:V